The Haunted Pawn Shop
by RedHatMeg
Summary: While checking the story of haunted pawn shop, Dipper and Mabel make a surprising encounter with ghosts of their great grandparents, Stella and Filbrick. Stella wishes to meet with her two sons, Stanley and Stanford, one last time. However, will this meeting end happily?
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is - a story with Stans visiting their childhood house.**

 **Sorry that there is so much dialgoues in this chapter... and that I suck in writing accents, so I decided to not butcher it in this piece.**

 **Also - I hope you will like my interpretation of Stans' parents.**

 **Erm, review, please?**

 **Chapter 1**

"So this is it, huh?" Mabel asked.

"That's what all the people in neighborhood were saying." Dipper replied.

The two sixteen year olds were spending their winter vacation in New York. Officially they were visiting potential schools and colleges (mostly the artistic ones), but Dipper really wanted to do some ghost hunting. Especially because he recently had read an online article about a pawn shop in New Jersey that supposed to be haunted.

The story was that the owner of the pawn shop was an unpleasant miser, who died of… actually there were multiple versions of what was the cause of his death. Some people said that he was killed by a pissed off client, others that he had heart attack, and there were also people claiming that he had drown in the bathtub. Regardless of how he died, all versions included his wife fall into despair and dying few weeks later. And ever since she passed the building was turning into ruin. Some people were buying it and tried to make a new business there, but sooner or later they were selling it with half the price they've bought it. Some neighbors were saying that at night they could hear screams, and crying, and whatever stuff new owners put there breaking. Soon the interest in the estate fell so drastically low that it stayed abandoned for almost three decades since the couple's death in 1990.

People Dipper and Mabel asked about the place, couldn't tell them the owner and his wife's name. Apparently their neighbors either moved out, died or didn't know the couple very well, including their names. They could only say that they both were really nasty. And had three sons, whom nobody remembered what exactly happened to. When Dipper tried to pry further, he learned that two of the sons were twins just like him and Mabel (somewhere in the back of boy's head, this detail seemed to be important… but he dismissed it as a coincidence). Nevertheless, Dipper was unpleased, because the internet article was also vague about all of this.

And now the twins were standing on the porch of the pawn shop. The only indication that any business was ran in this place, were front windows larger than in average house; and tattered awnings with letters: "JEWELERY WATCHES NO REFUNDS." (First person, who bought the place since the couple's death, removed the signboard with pawn shop's previous name, but when he put his own signboard, it mysteriously fell and broke in two). The house was small, crammed between a café, apparently specializing in hot Belgian waffles; and a sandwich bar. All three buildings were two stories high, build from bricks that got washed-over and cracked in time. Through the windows two teens could see a counter and empty shelves.

"Well, it doesn't look half as spooky as I thought it should." Mabel commented.

"Yeah, I was expecting broken windows and bloody stains on the walls." Dipper added. "Guess, Northwest Mansion gave us high expectations regarding haunted houses. Come on, sister." He said and rested his hand on the doorknob. "Time to investigate."

From the inside the pawn shop seemed to be a bit bigger due to lack of the furniture. The counter and shelves were the only pieces in empty room. If there was any wallpaper, it had been removed long time ago and white, naked walls – alongside with dirty, cracked wooden floor – were making a really depressing impression on the visitor. Everything was grey, and empty, and so, _so_ sad… Nobody was living there anymore, nobody wanted to live there, so the house was going to remain abandoned for all eternity.

But obviously it wasn't the only room in the building. The stairs on the right side were leading up. When the twins came closer to check them, they've heard a quiet conversation, like two people were whispering to each other, but the stairway's hallway made their voices louder. They both had strong New Jersey accents.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, honey. You don't have to scare every stupid kid that enter this house out of pure curiosity."

"Yes, I have to, Stella. They're snooping around our house like it's some kind of freak show. They could at least pay for the entrance, but noooo…"

"You know, it's kinda familiar." Dipper whispered to Mabel. She only nodded.

Then it hit the twins that the couple was talking about _them_. If the voices belonged to ghosts (which was highly possible by this point), said ghosts were aware of their presence. Dipper suspected that they've noticed him and his sister earlier, when the kids were directing towards the pawn shop. Indeed, Mabel pointed out to him that she saw an outline of someone in the window upstairs.

Dipper and Mabel could do two things right now: leave the house or stay where they were standing and see how it will turn out. Considering the fact that they've fought demons from other dimension, ordinary ghosts weren't so scary. So the twins stayed and continue the eavesdropping.

"I wouldn't mind some company once in a while." The woman named Stella went on. "I can't count on yours, after all… And one of them is a girl! It was so long since I was talking to a girl…"

Mabel smiled.

"I think I like it more and more, bro-bro."

"Two underage knuckleheads won't be snooping around my house, woman." The man said. "I'm the king of my castle."

His wife snorted.

"Your castle is an abandoned pawn shop. Nobody wants it."

"Well, tell it to all those bastards, who were trying to buy it all those years." The guy retorted. "Anyway, have you seen that boy down there? Another scrawny wannabe-paranormal investigator. He even looks like You-Know-Who."

There was a moment of eerie silence and then Dipper and Mabel heard a sound of weeping that echoed through the house.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." The man's voice suddenly got softer. "I didn't want to bring _him_ up…"

The woman kept silent for couple of seconds and then…

"You know, I think they might be twins…" She sounded like this thought made her stop her lament in the midway. "Do you think they're twins?"

"I don't know." The man said.

Suddenly a breeze went through the stairways; the kind of breeze that made Dipper and Mabel chilly. But before they could register what was it actually, they felt a tap on their shoulders and instinctively turned back.

"Hey, are you twins?"

They jumped up at the sight of a big man with checkered suit. He had shoulder pads, which were making him seem even bigger. That impression – with addition to shades covering the man's eyes and expressionless look on his face – was scary. He had a thick, gray mustache and, judging by the way his wrinkles were places, he was used to frowning a lot.

He crossed his arms like he was waiting for some kind of explanation. There was something strangely familiar about this man, but Dipper and Mabel couldn't put their finger on it.

"Don't you know, you have to answer when an adult is asking you a question?" The ghost continued. "I swear, this generation is getting worse and worse."

Dipper and Mabel regained their composure.

"Well, yes, sir!" Mabel was first to speak. And she was as cheerful as always. "We _are_ twins! How can we help you?"

Stella soon showed beside her husband. She wore a strong make-up, big, round earrings and a bun that seemed to defy the gravity. She also had gray streaks of hair and wrinkles, but her wrinkles were the most prominent in the corners of her lips – she was smiling a lot in her life. However, there was also something in her eyes and expression that made her look tired. Like she went through lots of suffering and it took its toll on her.

A woman named Stella was observing the twins with a light smile, but then saddened. Dipper got a feeling that she was mostly glaring at him for some reason (he really hoped he wouldn't want to do a Lamby-Lamby Dance, because it probably wouldn't work now, when he and Mabel were teens). And then, all of sudden, she stopped staring at them and turned to her husband. New tears formed in her eyes as she said with cracking voice:

"They look just like _them_ , don't they?"

The man rolled his eyes with silent aggravation, but then he smiled to his wife in a sympathetic smile and replied:

"Well, they _are_ twins, honey, but they're not the same…"

Stella turned to Dipper.

"You like paranormal stuff, right? Ghosts, aliens, magic… you, know, stuff like that?"

"Oh…" For some reason Dipper felt uncomfortable being questioned by the ghost lady. "Well, yes, ma'am."

"And do you know that I once was a psychic?" She asked with a little bit of pride in her eyes.

Dipper and Mabel's eyes almost simultaneously widened, and both twins had the same thought that seemed both impossible and very plausible.

 _Pawn shop… Psychic… In one building…_

"I was residing upstairs. "She even pointed at the ceiling. "People were calling to me, asking about their future… And I was always telling them. Not many believed that I had an actual gift, but, well… I was quite good. I can tell you your future, if you want." She looked at them with a bit of hope and expectation. She was reminding them of Gruncle Stan trying to get people to buy some cheap trash in the Mystery Shack's gift shop.

The twins exchanged looks. Then Mabel smiled to Stella and said:

"Excuse us for a second. Me and my brother have to… consult each other."

They turned their backs on the ghosts and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Dipper asked his sister.

"Yeah, epic fail, brainiac. Big time." She teased him.

"Wha- since when it's my fault? You didn't realize what kind of place it is, either."

"But you're supposed to be the smart one. And you didn't connect the dots, when that old lady with generous amount of cats was talking about the pawn shop's owner having twins."

Dipper sighed.

"So what should we do now?"

Mabel looked at him with serious expression.

"You know, just in case, we could check if everything else is on its place. Maybe they are ghosts of other couple, who raised three sons, two of which were twins."

"And what if this backfire on us?"

"Well, we can always run."

"Good plan." Dipper nodded.

They both turned to their "hosts" and smiled. Stella looked as friendly as earlier, while her husband seemed aggravated, like he wanted for his guests to just leave as soon as possible.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Dipper asked.

"Of course." Stella replied.

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's not like you're overstaying your welcome or anything." The man said sarcastically.

Dipper ignored his remark, took a deep breath and proceeded:

"Are you Stella and Filbrick Pines?"

The two ghosts looked at each other with surprised, then turned to the twins.

"Why, yes, we are." Stella said, smiling. "It's nice that we are famous."

"And you're…" Dipper started, but then corrected himself. "you _were_ parents of three sons: Sherman, Stanley and Stanford Pines?"

Stella's smile dropped and for couple of seconds she was staring at the kids with astonished look. Seeing it, Filbrick clenched his teeth and materialized right in front of the twins, looking Dipper in the eyes. The boy was staring back at him, unmoved.

"You've upset my wife, you lowlife!" He yelled, but then whispered: "Those last two names… those are names we do not speak in this house."

"Why is that?" Dipper remained calm, but he shot the ghost a cold glare.

"Yeah," Mabel cut in. "I get why Gruncle Stan wouldn't be welcome, but Gruncle Ford?"

Suddenly she realized what she said, and abruptly covered her mouth. All three people present in the house looked at her: Dipper with annoyance, Filbrick with coldness and Stella with hope. She showed right in front of the girl and smiled to her.

"Gruncle?" She asked carefully, like she was afraid that Mabel will get scared. "As in: Great Uncle?"

 _Oh, what the hell_ , Mabel thought, _the damage is already done…_ She extended her hand towards the ghost and said with a smile:

"Hi, we are Mabel and Dipper Pines. Sherman's grandkids."

Filbrick's eyes widened, but Stella's face beamed with happiness. She covered her mouth and chuckled, still observing Mabel with mixture of disbelief and joy.

"Shermie's grandkids…" She repeated. Then she looked at her husband and said: "Can you imagine, honey? We've got a visit from our family."

"And how do you know they're telling the truth?" Filbrick retorted. "As far as you can guess, they're saying it to make you trust them." He turned to Dipper: "I swear, if you're lying to get to my cash and merchandise…"

"For the last time, Filbrick," Stella cut in harshly. "it's an abandoned pawn shop. You have neither cash, nor merchandise, anymore. Now," She smiled. "look at them. Don't you think, they seem familiar?"

The ghost of their great grandfather observed Dipper and Mabel like he was looking for some kind of confirmation that Stella was wrong. Both twins felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. His expression slowly changed from focus, through mild surprise to resignation. He sighed.

"You're lucky, you look just as unimpressive as _them_." He said. Then he appeared behind the twins and, with forced smile, added: "Well, it was nice to meet you, kids, but you probably should go right now."

And he started to lead them towards the door, but Stella materialized in front of it with crossed arms and exasperate expression.

"Oh no, Filbrick Pines, you won't force them to leave. This is our chance to catch up with a family matters." Her face softened as she looked at the twins. "How is my baby Shermie? Is he alright?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other awkwardly. Were they suppose to tell their great grandmother that one of her sons is long time dead? Especially, since – as far as they knew – she was thinking that her other son, Stanley, is dead too? (Not to mention that the twins weren't sure what was her knowledge of Great Uncle Ford's whereabouts.) But the long silence on their part apparently gave Stella some idea what happened to her youngest child. She materialized, sitting on the counter, gave a heavy sigh and not glancing at her guests, she spoke:

"I wish I could see my babies one last time, you know?"

"Oh, no. Not _this_ again." Filbrick said with annoyance.

"Maybe if I could talk to them one last time…" She continued, turning to the twins. "maybe I could cross over to the Other World…" She looked through the window. "Especially, because I can feel that Stanley and Stanford are alive." At the sound of his sons' names Filbrick cringed, but he didn't say anything as his wife commented: "It's a mother instinct, I guess."

Mabel was looking at her great grandmother and Dipper could easily see that she felt sorry for the ghost. He couldn't blame her. After all, he kinda felt sorry for Stella too. It would be so simple to tell her that two of her boys are alive and well. And she seemed nice. She deserved to go on with her afterlife. But arranging a meeting with her sons would be a bit more difficult, considering that so much happened between them and their parents. So Dipper thought, he shouldn't say anything… for now.

"They _are_ alive, great grandma Stella!" His sister had, apparently, different plans. "Moreover, they are together and happy."

"Really?" Stella asked and quickly appeared in front of Mabel and Dipper. "Can you bring them here?"

The twins didn't say anything.

"Please." The woman said, giving her great grandkids a sad look. "This is very important. I need to see my boys again. I need to talk to them."

The way she was saying it… the way she was basically begging them to bring here her sons, was making it hard for Mabel and Dipper to refuse. She was family after all. And if it meant that she would finally rest in peace, who were they to object to this kind of favor?

But, apparently, their great grandfather had something against it.

"You don't need _anything_ from these two ungrateful bastards. Besides, if they're going to enter this house, it will be over my dead body."

"You're already dead, honey." Stella pointed out. "Besides," She appeared by his side. "aren't you tired of this boring existence? Of spending your afterlife in this empty house?" She neared her face to his and whispered: "You know, you need to talk with them too. I want to leave this place… but I won't do it without you. So, please," She gazed into his eyes. "let our boys come and give us both a closure."

For a few seconds he seemed to be unmovable… but then he looked at his wife and gave a soft sigh, before he said:

"Damn you, woman, and your puppy eyes…" He turned to Dipper and Mabel: "Tell the two knuckleheads that their mother want to speak with them. But they can only come once. When they will leave this house, they can go to hell."

"We will tell them." Dipper assured him.

"Now, get out!" Filbrick shouted and the door opened itself.

"Bye!" Mabel called cheerfully, when she and her brother were leaving.

They caught Stella waving to them through the window. They both agreed that their great grandma seemed nice. Their great grandfather, on the other hand, was an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not very happy with this chapter. Mainly because I needed something about Stans doing something before they will get to the Pawn Shop.**

 **Either way, I used my old idea for songfic (that can still happen!). Check song: "Shlof shoin main jankele". And if you find the Engilish translation of lyrics (with all five verses, remember), you will understand why Stans remember these specific parts of this song.**

 **Also - there's my little headcanon about Ford's parting with his parents, but I will reveal it fully in later chapters.**

 **Review, please!**

 **Chapter 2**

Stanley and Stanford Pines were sitting in the cabin of "Stan O'War II" and thinking. They've just ended the conversation with Dipper and Mabel, who informed them that their childhood house is haunted by the ghosts of their parents and that their mother wanted to see them before she will cross over. Upon hearing the news, Stan instantly objected to the idea. Ford didn't blame him.

But Ford told the kids that he and Stan have to think it through and they will call them later. The gruncles told their great niblings 'bye' and disconnected. Now they were sitting in silence, thinking about what they've just heard.

Finally Ford looked at Stan.

"We have to go there, Stanley. I mean, it's only three days to New Jersey's shore anyway. It's not such a big deal to get there."

His brother also turned to him and he seemed annoyed.

"Oh, yeah? Why should we?"

"Because Ma needs us, Stanley. She needs to see us, so her ghost can cross over and rest in peace."

"Let me remind you that Pa is also there. And last time we've seen each other, I wasn't supposed to come back until I make a fortune."

Ford recalled that day… or rather night. Whenever he was thinking about it after his brother sacrificed his memory to defeat Bill, he felt sadness. Back then he was furious and devastated by the sheer implication that Stan could betray him so much. Now, he felt sad and guilty. And he perfectly understood why Stanley didn't want to go to place where their father was.

"It's not that I don't care for Ma." He said with sad expression. "It's just that after all the things between me and Pa, I will only make him angry. If you go alone, there is a chance that you will manage to help both of them."

Ford only smiled wryly.

"Believe me, Stanley, you're not the only one not welcome in our parents' house."

This sentence surprised Stan. He looked at his brother.

"What do you mean?"

Another cheerless smile on Ford's face. This one was more melancholic than anything else. And then Ford's expression became sad, as he remembered how his own parting with their father turned out. He could still hear his old man's screams…

The scientist turned to his brother.

"Never mind all that, Stanley." Ford said. "Look, I don't want to go there either, but Dipper and Mabel said, Ma wants to see us both. Not just me, not just you, but both of us. She needs closure, and she won't get it, if we don't come to see her one last time. Besides," He looked at the view outside the window. "we need closure too."

"No, we won't." Stan replied. "I'm perfectly fine living my closure-less life, away from our sorry excuse of a father."

Ford sighed and gave Stan resigned look, before he turned to window once more.

"I will take care of Pa." He said, glancing at his brother from the corner of the eye. "You will spend some time with Ma and I will check what's Pa's unfinished business that's keeping him on this Earth. How about that, Stan?"

For a moment Stan didn't respond. He was only observing Ford with intense look on his face. Ford was also staring at him. Their eyes made a connection and Ford could see how Stan's expression changed from stubbornness, through resignation to finally concern.

"Alright." He said and stood up from his seat. "But I'm only doing it for Ma. And we can always change places if Pa will be too much to bear for you."

Ford smiled, especially after hearing the last statement. It was very nice that Stanley was caring for him. However, Ford already decided to keep Pa as far away from his brother and niblings as possible. The scientist could handle one angry ghost on his own.

And so they've called their great niece and nephew and told them about their decision. All four of them agreed to meet in three days at noon in front of the pawn shop. Two old men still felt anxious about upcoming event. So anxious that they could hardly sleep, even though the night was calm and machines detected no anomalies in area they were going through.

In the middle of the night Stan realized that all attempts in falling asleep would be futile, so he opened his eyes and just stared at the space in front of him. Then, in the calm silence of the darkness he heard a soft sound of humming. He knew this melody from somewhere. It was melancholic, but sounded strangely homey. His mind was connecting it with the nights like this one, but he didn't remember where he has heard it before.

He sat up and looked at the opened door. A dark, familiar figure was standing at the stern and observing the vast, black water spreading before them. It was Ford and he was the one, who was humming the strangely familiar melody.

Stan stood up and joined his side. Ford stopped humming and looked at his brother.

"I know this tune." Stan said. "But I don't know from where."

Ford smiled to his own thoughts and gazed at the ocean.

"How about that?" And he sang quietly:

 _A yingele, vos lernen vet gemoro,_

 _Ot shteyt der tate, kvelt un hert zikh tsu,_

 _A yingele vos vakst a talmid khokhem_

 _Lozt gantse nekht der mamen nisht tsuru?_

Stan was listening to Ford's singing. He couldn't make out the meaning behind the words, but it was bringing him a sad, yet warm feeling. He knew that if it wasn't for the effects of memory gun, he would probably remember the song immediately. In his current state it required a little more effort.

Seeing that his brother is at loss, Ford turned to him and explained:

"Ma was singing us this song every night."

The memories came back like a tide wave and flooded Stan's mind all at once. Him and Ford lying in their bunk bed. Their mother's quiet, yet hearable voice. The lyrics itself that seemed sorrowful, even though neither one of the twins understood the words. Especially one part was really prominent in Stan's mind:

 _A yingele, vos vakst a talmid khokhem,_

 _Un a geniter sokher oykh tsuglaykh,_

 _A yingele, a kluger khosen bokhur,_

 _Zol Ugn azoy nas vi in a taykh?_

"You know," Ford came back to staring at the water. "I kept singing it in the portal. Generally when I was stranded in some hellhole and I was losing hope."

Another wave of memories.

"Funny you're saying that, Poindexter." Stan smiled. "Because I was singing it, when I was on the run after dad threw me out."

For a moment Ford was only observing his brother in silence. Then he rested his hand on Stan's shoulder and patted him. After few seconds Stan did the same.

"Do you think she's tired?" He broke the silence. "You know, of being a ghost for so long?"

"Oh, she's spending her afterlife with our father, Stanley. She must be." Ford replied.

* * *

It was weird to once again walk through these streets after all those years. First their got to the shore of Glass Shred Beach and both brothers couldn't stop thinking how it barely changed since their childhood times (well… the fast food stand was gone and there was more trash at the coast… but overall, everything stayed the same). The feeling remained when Stanley and Stanford moved to the New Jersey itself. Suddenly they were remembering various details – who was living where, what kind of business was there once, but now seemed to be no more; with whom they were going to school…

There was some kind of sadness in these memories. Stan and Ford left forty years ago, in not-so-pleasant circumstances, and this was the first time they were finally visiting their hometown. The closer they were to their destination, the more anxious they felt. So much stuff could turn out wrong…

And finally they've found the pawn shop. They both felt creeps going down their spines as they were looking at their old home.

"Well," Ford spoke first. "it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Yeah, it's not spooky at all." Stan said.

"I mean, it's only a pawn shop. And we fought a sorcerer, a spider-human and demon from Nightmare Realm. We can handle two ghosts."

"It will be piece of cake."

They still felt nervous. And didn't want to go inside.

"I mean," Ford started. "it's not like one of these ghosts is our estranged father."

"Who was never impressed by us…" Stan added.

"Never showed us any affection…"

"Threw me out…"

"And, well… generally seemed to not like us very much."

"Ford," Stan turned to his brother with expression of misery. "I really don't want to go there."

"Don't worry, Stanley." Ford shot him a reassuring smile and suddenly Stan felt six fingers holding his hand. But then Ford's smile weakened a little as he said: "I will take care of Pa."

"Gruncle Stan! Gruncle Ford!"

Happy voices of Dipper and Mabel took Stanley and Stanford back to reality. Old men turned to their niblings and greeted them with open arms. Soon both pairs of twins hugged each other. And suddenly Stan and Ford realized that they weren't facing their father alone. Dipper and Mabel were going to help them and if there was anything Stans learned during that fateful summer of 2012, was that with these two kids almost everything seemed possible.

Once they broke the embrace, Dipper and Mabel looked at their great uncles.

"So," Dipper started. "are you ready?"

Stanley and Stanford looked at each other and then on the kids, before smiling to them and nodding simultaneously.

"I think, we are, Dipper." Ford said for both himself and his brother.

"Well then," Mabel's face beamed. "let's go." And she and her twin ran inside the house.

There was no return. Either Stan and Ford enter the pawn shop or leave kids alone with Filbrick. And so the two old men slowly walked towards their childhood home. Ford opened the front door and let himself and Stan in.

It struck them how empty the ground floor was. Before they came here, their memory was bringing to their minds an image of glass-cases filled with watches, antique clocks, rings, earrings, bracelets and other jewelry. For some strange reason, against all common sense, Stanley and Stanford expected to find the same items their father was taking the pledge of. Even while looking through the large window outside, their brains couldn't take out the image of the past pawn shop. And now their childhood house really looked like nobody was living there for all those years.

But they didn't have much time to ponder upon this, because Mabel called:

"Great grandma! Great grandpa! They're here!"

A cold breeze flew through the room and suddenly Stan and Ford saw her. She appeared at the stairs. She looked older, but they could recognize her features on her wrinkled face. They thought, they won't see their mother ever again. They thought that they've lost their chance to ever see her again, once Ford was trapped in the portal and Stan was kicked out. But there she was. And both brothers felt that they were crying.

Stella Pines was staring at her sons with tears in her eyes and mixed expression of happiness and disbelieve. She even gave a small chuckle, as she started to walk towards Stan and Ford. They were looking at her too, feeling that their hearts were pounding like crazy as she was approaching them. Finally, when she stopped right in front of them, she reached her hands towards their faces and whispered:

"My beautiful boys…"

Her right hand rested on Ford's cheek, while the left one – on Stan's. Her hands were, obviously, cold, but it didn't bothered Stanley and Stanford all that much. They both were just staring at the face that belonged to their mother; not caring that tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"Mom…" They said it simultaneously.

Something broke inside both brothers and they instantly embraced their mother. Stanford expected that their hands will go through her body, but she seemed oddly corporal. So he and Stanley were hugging her.

"It's about time, you knuckleheads." A harsh, familiar voice called after them.

Stella and her sons broke the embrace and turned to the staircase. Filbrick Pines was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hello, Pa." Stan and Ford said almost at the same time.


End file.
